Panic Station
by Niniel Kirkland
Summary: La gare de Berlin voit chaque jour défiler des milliers de voyageurs. Et dans ces innombrables allers et venues, il a fallu que Ludwig tombe sur lui... UA.


Hey! Me revoici pour un petit OS en attendant de pouvoir écrire Twelve's Quest...

Dédicace: à Sea-kun, qui m'a donné l'idée de cette fanfic involontairement au cours de notre loooongue conversation :D

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya, Panic Station est une chanson de Muse !

Note par rapport au titre: gare de la panique, ça correspond bien, non? :D

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;)

* * *

Panic Station

Ludwig ajusta sa casquette sur ses cheveux blonds. D'une main, il vérifia que sa sacoche l'accompagnait toujours.

Son regard azur se porta sur le quai de la gare. Un train venait de s'y arrêter.

Il marcha vers la porte la plus proche et monta dans la dernière voiture. Il allait commencer son travail de contrôleur lorsqu'une voix lui parvint du quai.

-M'sieur le contrôleur !

Etonné, Ludwig se retourna et regarda vers le quai.

Un jeune homme, un peu plus jeune que lui, brun avec une étrange striquette vers la gauche, avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Oui ? demanda Ludwig.

-C'est bien ce train qui va à Vienne ? Je me suis perdu plusieurs fois dans la gare, je…

D'où son état de panique, probablement.

-Oui, nous allons à Vienne. Répondit Ludwig avec un brin d'indifférence.

Des passagers peu débrouillards au point de se perdre dans la Berlin Hauptbahnhof, il en croisait des milliers tous les jours. En exagérant à peine.

-Ha ! Merci, monsieur ! rayonna le brun avant d'empoigner une énorme valise et d'essayer de la hisser dans le train.

L'idée de l'aider n'effleura même pas le contrôleur, qui s'engouffra dans le compartiment voisin, abandonnant l'usager à son sort.

oOo

Arrivé en première classe, Ludwig eut la surprise de retrouver le passager, qui avait apparemment réussi à monter dans le train.

Il chercha un moment son billet dans le sac de voyage qui était posé à côté de lui sur la banquette moelleuse, à la différence de sa valise, posée au sol. Ne trouvant pas son titre de transport, il se mit à fouiller à l'intérieur avec des mouvements fébriles et une apparente panique.

Ludwig, stoïque bien qu'un rien impatient, assistait à la scène, une expression agacée sur le visage.

En pleurs, l'usager tâta sa veste et chercha dans les poches, avant d'en sortir, victorieux et soulagé, un billet de train.

Quel boulet… pensa Ludwig.

Il s'empara du billet, tendu par le plus jeune avec un grand sourire idiot, d'un geste sec qui déstabilisa le distrait puis l'examina avec attention.

Un billet pour Vienne à la date du jour, mais pour la deuxième classe.

-Vous êtes dans le mauvais wagon.

La réaction du brun ne se fit pas attendre. Ses yeux ambrés s'emplirent de larmes.

-QUOI ? s'écria-t-il. Mais, c'est vous qui m'avez dit que c'était le bon train !

-Exact. répondit Ludwig avec lassitude. Je n'ai pas parlé de wagon.

-Mais els autres sont tous pleins ! se lamenta encore le fautif.

-Ca, c'est le principe des premières classes qui font perdre un wagon pour une poignée de passagers prétentieux… soupira Ludwig. Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît.

-Je vais avoir des ennuis ? s'alarma le jeune homme.

-Mais non, je vais simplement m'assurer que vous preniez place dans un wagon de deuxième classe.

-Ouf…

-Suivez-moi, monsieur.

-Feliciano. l'arrêta le brun.

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre nom… fit Ludwig.

-C'est mon prénom, en fait.

-J'avais compris. Veuillez ne pas me retarder, s'il vous plaît.

Le dénommé Feliciano sauta sur ses pieds, agrippa sa valise et son sac et quitta le wagon à la suite de l'Allemand.

Celui-ci était retourné sur ses pas, et découvrit que les wagons déjà contrôlés étaient effectivement bondés.

Bien.

Il allait donc devoir se farcir l'Italien pleurnichard tout en continuant son travail dans les voitures suivantes.

Fantastique.

L'usager en question le suivit d'abord en silence, intimidé, ce qui rassura un peu l'Allemand pour la suite du trajet commun.

Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il contrôlait des passagers, Feliciano comprit que sous son imposante silhouette et sa distance, le contrôleur était quelqu'un d'aimable –à sa façon. Alors il commença à parler.

Ludwig soupira et écouta d'une oreille car il tenait à éviter une crise de larmes potentielle.

-En fait, c'est la première fois que je vais à Vienne depuis longtemps. dit-il avec enthousiasme. J'ai passé une partie de mon enfance là-bas, avec un ami de ma famille et sa femme ! Mais je suis retourné en Italie il y a dix ans pour retrouver mon frère après son séjour en Espagne. Elizabeta, la femme de M. Roderich, m'a invité le mois passé pour les vacances d'été. Elle savait que je serais tout seul, puisque mon frère va toujours voir Antonio à Madrid en juillet et août. J'ai accepté, bien sûr ! Ahah, ça va leur faire un choc de me voir après tout ce temps, ils croyaient que j'étais une fille quand j'étais petit, mais j'ai bien changé, hein ? Et toi, heu… Comment tu t'appelles ?

-M. Beilschmidt, avec un « vous ».

-Hein ? Mais non, c'est trop formel, ça ! Ton prénom ?

Résigné, le blond marmonna :

-Ludwig…

-Enchanté, Ludwig ! rayonna Feliciano en tendant la main.

Le contrôleur la regarda, dubitatif, puis se retourna et s'occupa d'un autre billet.

Il entendit Feliciano préparer bruyamment des sanglots.

-M… M… Mais… tremblota-t-il.

Alarme à la situation de crise.

Ludwig s'empressa de faire volte-face et de serrer les doigts de l'Italien entre les siens.

Pas sûr qu'il s'arrête de pleurer, vu la poigne de l'Allemand.

Il grimaça mais reprit sa phrase.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ce train ? Tu vas à Vienne en vacances aussi ?

Ludwig soupira. Cet Italien était-il réellement aussi désespérant ?

-Je travaille, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué.

-Tutoies-moi, Ludwig, c'est plus sympa !

Le blond l'ignora et termina son travail, tandis que le brun continuait de babiller.

Heureusement, ils étaient dans le dernier wagon restant et les passagers se raréfiaient, si bien que plusieurs compartiments étaient libres.

-Installez-vous ici. ordonna Ludwig en en désignant un.

-Et toi ?

-J'ai terminé pour le moment, je vais dans la locomotive.

-Et je vais devoir rester tout seul ? s'écria Feliciano, scandalisé.

-Cela me semble préférable pour l'intégrité mentale des autres passagers.

_Bravo, Ludwig. Tu excelles dans l'art de le faire paniquer, visiblement._

Exaspéré, le blond se laissa tomber sur la banquette.

-D'accord, je reste avec vous jusqu'à la correspondance.

-Oh, merci Ludwig ! dit timidement Feliciano avec un sourire.

Un beau sourire. Sincère et justifié –pour une fois.

Le blond se surprit à rougir un peu.

-C'est rien… marmonna-t-il.

Ludwig profita des quelques secondes de calme offertes par l'Italien pour contempler le paysage défilant à une vitesse folle derrière la vitre.

-Alors, pourquoi tu es dans ce train précis ?

-Mon frère rentre d'un séjour chez un ami à Vienne et j'ai peur qu'il essaye de prendre le train sans payer. Il estime être trop génial pour ça. Je veux le contrôler et l'obliger à payer sa place au lieu de voyager clandestinement.

_C'est pas bon, ça mon vieux Ludwig. Tu rentres dans son jeu, tu parles de toi._

-Ah, tu as un frère ? Moi aussi !

Ludwig acquiesça.

Feliciano sembla réfléchir un instant puis demanda :

-Il s'appelle Gilbert ?

-Heu… Oui… Comment… ?

-Un certain Gilbert Beilschmidt venait régulièrement voir M. Roderich quand je vivais chez eux. Elizabeta ne l'aime pas beaucoup…

Ludwig retint un petit rire.

Forcément que la femme d'Edelstein n'aimait pas son frère… Il avait toujours été plus proche de l'Autrichien que ce dernier ne voulait bien l'avouer. Mais Ludwig s'abstint de tout commentaire, il ne tenait pas à briser le couple apparemment mythique aux yeux de l'Italien.

oOo

Ludwig quitta le train à la suite de Feliciano, l'aidant à porter sa valise pour éviter d'avoir un mort sur les bras –c'était bien le genre de Feliciano de rater une marche en descendant, autant ne pas augmenter ses chances de mourir en l'encombrant d'une valise.

Ils se trouvaient dans la gare d'une ville frontalière et disposaient d'une heure avant que le train ne reparte.

-Tu sais où je pourrais acheter à manger ? demanda Feliciano, se tenant le ventre.

-Bien sûr. Il y a une cafétéria à l'étage supérieur. Ils vendent des sandwiches, des friandises et des boissons. Prends cet escalator, ensuite tourne à droite, ce sera jsute devant toi.

-Merci, Ludwig.

-… A ton service.

Néanmoins, le contrôleur se garda bien de dire qu'il s'y rendait aussi.

Même si Feliciano était gentil (ou alors c'était justement le problème…), Ludwig ne serait pas mécontent d'en être débarrassé.

Il attendit cinq minutes seul sur le quai après le départ du passager collant. Puis il prit à son tour l'escalator.

Arrivé en haut, il découvrit un Feliciano, hagard, se demandant visiblement ce que Ludwig lui avait indiqué : droite ou gauche ?

Et peut-être où était la gauche, aussi…

Avec un énième soupir, l'Allemand s'approcha de lui et lui désigna la cafétéria du doigt. En même temps, l'autre côté était occupé par les guichets, comment était-il possible d'hésiter ?

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la cafétéria. Ludwig, en une tentative de plus d'échapper à l'Italien, le laissa passer devant lui dans la file et, une fois servi à son tour, se dirigea vers une table à l'exact opposé de celle choisie par Feliciano.

Celui-ci l'interpela et l'invita à partager la table, avec un grand sourire. Ludwig n'aurait pas su faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu.

Après un « pasta~ » satisfait, l'Italien commença à manger sa salade de pâtes tout en tenant le crachoir.

oOo

Finalement, le reste du trajet fut identique au début. Ludwig contrôlait, suivi par Feliciano qui, en quelques heures, n'avait toujours pas épuisé son stock d'anecdotes passionnantes sur sa petite vie. Au grand damne de Ludwig, il avait également réussi à la faire parler plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Une fois de plus, il aida l'Italien à sortir du train avec sa valise et, sur le quai, une fois qu'il eut déposé la charge aux pieds de son passager, il fut très surpris de voir Feliciano se pendre à son cou, quittant le sol et sanglotant.

-Tu vas me manquer, Lulu. Merci pour ce voyage !

Il lâcha l'Allemand profondément troublé et immobile. Le brun lui adressa un dernier sourire jusqu'aux oreilles avant de s'en aller à petits pas sautillants vers un trio local l'attendant apparemment.

Un homme brun à lunettes, accompagné d'un albinos hilare dont il tenait discrètement la main et d'une jolie femme aux boucles brunes abondantes. L'albinos vola un baiser au brun et asséna une claque affectueuse à la femme, avant de se diriger vers Ludwig.

-Alors, frangin, t'as une touche ? demanda-t-il bruyamment. Mon awesome personne ne t'a pas trop manqué ?

Ah ça, pas du tout. Par contre, il regrettait déjà Feliciano. Il préférait encore devoir supporter le bla-bla et els jérémiades de l'Italien que le discours de « l'awesome Gilbert » qu'était son frère…

Oui, Feliciano allait aussi lui manquer.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plus et fait rire un peu :)


End file.
